Garagara PSP
by Jeanette Jeevas
Summary: Mello mendapat hadiah sebuah PSP. Tapi, ternyata dari dalamnya muncul sesosok pria berambut merah. Siapa dia?/fic buat Jeevas Revolution/RnR, cnC? :3


**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Gara-gara PSP © Katsuya Fujiwara**

**Pair: MattMello/MelloMatt**** *aku masih bingung***

**Rated: T –mungkin ada yang nyerempet ke M?**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Fantasy *?***

**Warning: Shounen Ai/MaHo/garing/abal/OOC/AU**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Special Request From Jeevas Revolution**

**~Gara-gara PSP~**

Burung berkicau riang menambah suasana damai pagi hari itu. Orang-orang memulai kesibukannya hari ini. Para siswa mengendarai sepedanya dengan senyum mengembang di wajah mereka. Para orang dewasa pun sama, mereka mulai beraktifitas kembali di hari senin yang –katanya merupakan hari tersibuk ini.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki satu ini. Rambut pirang yang sepanjang telinganya acak-ackan. Handuk melingkar di lehernya, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menggosokkan sikat ke deretan giginya yang rapi itu. Sudah dia rasa cukup, dia pun mulai berkumur dan setelah itu dia segera mencuci wajahnya. Air dingin itu serasa menusuk permukaan kulit lelaki tadi, tapi menyegarkan.

Setelah selesai dengan berbagai ritualnya, akhirnya lelaki bernama lengkap Mihael Keehl atau lebih akrab dipanggil Mello itu sudah siap pergi ke kantor.

Didalam mobil yang sedang dia kendarai sendiri, dia mulai ingat bahwa hari ini ada kasus yang harus dia selesaikan, yaitu kasus kematian yang misterius yang terjadi di sebuah desa terpencil dengan berbagai mitos masyarakat yang membumbuinya. Mello pun menambah kecepatan mobilnya karena jalanan masih cukup lengang.

"Pagi!" sapa para pegawai saat mereka berpapasan dengan Mello di kantor pusat kepolisian Tokyo.

Mello hanya membalasnya dengan sedikit senyum dan anggukan kepalanya lalu kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya sebagai detektif. Ya, dia adalah detektif cukup terkenal dan kemampuan analisisnya juga tidak boleh dianggap remeh. Di usianya yang masih cukup muda, dia sudah mendapat penghasilan yang lebih dari cukup dan ketenaran yang cukup pula.

Setelah duduk di ruang kerjanya, Mello pun mulai memeriksa kembali beberapa dokumen, barang bukti dan semua yang dikirimkan bawahannya yang sedang berada di desa terpencil itu bersama Near.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama akhirnya Mello pun menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa terpencil itu adalah

_Pi... Pi... Pi..._

Telepon di ruangannya berbunyi tiba-tiba. Agak mengagetkan memang, tapi sesegera mungkin, Mello mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo," sapanya pada seseorang di telepon sana.

"Mello," suara yang tak asing lagi bagi Mello terdengar di telinganya.

"Ya, ada apa Near?" tanya Mello malas pada lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah menemukan garis besar kasus ini," Near mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Hn, akupun disini sama," jawab Mello tak mau kalah.

"Oh, Ya? Baguslah," ujar Near mengiyakan.

"Hn,"

"Jadi, Mello. Kebohongan telah membodohi penduduk desa ini. Mitos yang mereka yakini itu sebenarnya tidak ada. Jadi, kasus ini merupakan..,"

"Murni kasus pembunuhan," ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, jadi si pelaku sengaja memanfaatkan mitos yang sekarang beredar di masyarakat. Sehingga masyarakat disana percaya bahwa hilangnya beberapa penduduk dan turis itu adalah karena diculik ke tempat persembunyian dewa. Padahal sebenarnya, mereka telah dibunuh," Mello pun menyeringai dan tersenyum puas.

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Near sambul memilin-milin rambutnya.

"Tentu saja," Mello mengiyakan.

"Oleh karena itu, mari kita akhiri semua ini, Mello. Saat ini juga, kau harus segera berangkat ke desa. Bawalah beberapa staf dan yang lainnya. Kita selesaikan kasus ini sekarang juga," perintah Near.

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana," Mello pun memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa pamit dahulu dan segera memerintah beberapa staf untuk ikut bersamanya.

Setelah seluruh kasus dibersihkan hingga akarnya dan si pelaku telah dibawa ke kantor polisi untuk ditindak lebih lanjut, Mello segera memasuki mobilnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Dia merasa sangat lelah. Selain pikiran yang dia kerahkan, dia juga mengerahkan tenaganya untuk kasus yang memakan waktu lama ini. Desa terpencil, jauh dari keramaian dan terisolasi ini membuatnya bosan dan jenuh. Disaat-saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya Mello memakan COKELAT!

Ya, cokelat. Tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirannya tentang makanan favoritnya itu. Dia baru menyadari bahwa sejak dia berada di desa ini, dia sama-sekali tidak memakan cokelat. Pantas saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mello pun segera mengemudikan mobilnya menjauhi desa itu. Tentu saja untuk pergi ke sebuah toko cokelat langganannya. Bisa-bisa dia sakau jika tak makan cokelat seharian.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Mello pun masuk kedalam toko cokelat langganannya itu. Begitu dia mendorong pintu kaca, aroma cokelat yang khas langsung menyeruak dan menyerbu menghampiri Mello. Aroma itu masuk kedalam indra pengecapnya bersama dengan oksigen yang sedang dia hirup, tanpa pikir panjang, dia pun langsung saja memilih-milih cokelat dan kue cokelat yang dijual disana. Tanpa dia sadari seseorang memperhatikannya.

"Apa dia orangnya?" tanya seorang gadis dengan seragam maid entah pada siapa.

"Ya, dia. Kau berikan saja padanya," ujar sebuah suara berat dan membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Tapi, Rem.. sepertinya," gadis pirang itu terlihat ragu.

"Dia yang beruntung kali ini. Sudahlah, Misa ini perintah dari dewa," suara yang Misa panggil Rem tadi menjawab.

"Baik," Misa mengangguk.

Mello dengan susah payah membawa dua keranjang penuh cokelat ke kasir.

"Ah, tolong yang ini, nona," Mello pun meletakkan dua keranjang penuh cokelat itu.

"Ba-baik," gadis yang bernama Misa pun segera menghitungnya dengan mesin kasir. Dan Mello memperhatikannya.

"Kau pelayan baru ya, Nona?" tanya Mello sambil melihat kearah Misa.

"Ah.. Err.. aku, y-ya aku pelayan baru disini," Misa gugup. Seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.

"Oh, tapi aku merasa aneh," Mello menggumam.

"A-aneh kenapa, Tuan?" Misa tersentak.

"Biasanya toko ini ramai, tapi kenapa malam ini sepi sekali, ya," Mello membuka dompetnya dan membayarkan sejumlah uang pada Misa.

"Ini kan sudah larut malam, Tuan. Mana mungkin ada pengunjung yang datang larut malam begini," Misa memberikan dua kantung keresek pada Mello dan memasukkan sesuatu kedalamnya.

"Eh, apa yang kau masukkan barusan?" tanya Mello.

"Ah, itu... itu hadiah," Misa menggaruk pipinya.

"Hadiah apa?" Mello mengambil barang tadi dari dalam kantung keresek.

"Itu-," penjelasan Misa terpotong.

"Hah? PSP?" Mello tidak percaya, "Aneh sekali,"

"Itu, hadiah bagi pengunjung terakhir di toko hari ini, Tuan," Misa meyakinkan Mello.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Terimakasih," Mello pun pergi keluar toko itu.

"Akhirya~" Misa mengelus dada dan tersenyum aneh.

Dan tiba-tiba sosoknya hilang diikuti dengan matinya lampu seluruh toko. Mello yang menyadari itu segera melihat ke kaca spionnya.

"Cepat sekali nona itu menutup toko," gumamnya, lalu kembali mengemudi mobil kesayangannya.

Kasus di desa tadi yang telah dia selesaikan membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Sambil duduk di kursi santai dan tanpa membuka sepatu yang masih dikenakannya, Mello segera membuka bungkus cokelat yang baru saja dibelinya. Lalu diraihnya remote TV dan menyalakannya. Berharap ada acara bagus di pukul 01:35 AM ini.

"Cih, hanya acara bodoh ini lagi, tidak ada yang lain," Mello mematikan TV dan membanting remote-nya lalu kembali melahap cokelat yang ada di tangannya.

"Ng? rasanya tadi aku mendapat hadiah PSP, kan?" alis Mello berkedut.

"Kenapa aku tidak coba saja?" Mello segera mengambil PSP itu dan memainkannya.

Sudah cukup lama Mello memainkan PSP barunya. Entah memang Mello yang tidak mahir dalam bermain game atau memang gamenya sulit, tapi dari tadi Mello selalu kalah dan itu membuatnya kesal.

"Aaarrgghh, TV dan PSP sama saja tidak berguna!" Mello membanting PSP tak berdosa itu dan segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Saat menutup pintu pun, dia membantingnya dengan keras.

Puff~

Tiba-tiba muncul sedikit asap dari PSP yang tergeletak di lantai dingin rumah Mello. Lama kelamaan asap itu makin mengepul keluar dari PSP. Dan tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok lelaki berpakaian layaknya pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan. Dia terduduk disebelah PSP itu. Wajahnya yang Manis terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Terimakasih," gumamnya.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar Mello membuat matanya silau, kemudian dia terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak tadi malam –meskipun hanya 4 jam dan sepatunya masih dia kenakan.

"Wa!" Mello kaget begitu dia membuka pintu, dia menemukan sesosok laki-laki seumuran dia berdir tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," Ucap lelaki tadi sambil tersenyum. Jauh berbeda dengan ekspresinya tadi.

"Tch! Siapa kau tiba-tiba masuk rumah orang, huh?" tanya Mello sedikit kasar.

"Aku adalah pengawalmu," Lelaki itu tunduk dihadapan Mello –lebih tepatnya jongkok dihadapan Mello.

"Huh," Mello melengos dengan cueknya menuju kamar mandi. Tetapi sesuatu menahannya. Tangan si lelaki tadi mencengkram erat pahanya hingga dia tertahan.

"Anda tidak percaya bahwa aku ini pengawalmu?"

"Oh, ya. Mungkin aku masih bermimpi," Mello berbicara sendiri tanpa menghiraukan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya," lelaki itu bangkit dan berdiri persis dihadapan Mello.

Sedangkan Mello hanya menatap lelaki itu tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun. Ya, siapa yang mau pagi-pagi buta baru bangun tidur sudah ada yang mengganggu.

"Terserah kau. Aku mau mandi," Mello menyingkirkan lelaki tadi dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Betapa kagetnya (lagi) Mello saat mendapati lelaki tadi sedang berada di kamarnya. Memasang tampang aneh sambil melihat-lihat isi kamar Mello yang luas.

"Siapapun kau. Aku mohon segera keluar dari kamarku!" Mello tiba-tiba marah pada si lelaki tadi.

"Ng? Kenapa harus keluar? memangnya kau mau apa?" dengan polosnya si lelaki tadi bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau ganti baju, bodoh!"

"Kalau hanya ganti baju, kenapa aku harus keluar? Kita kan sama-sama lelaki. Oh! Atau mungkin, kau malu berganti baju didepanku? Seperti perempuan saja," lagi-lagi si lelaki tadi berkata dengan santainya.

"Cih! sial!" Mello hanya memalingkan muka dengan kesabarannya yang sudah luput. Ingin sekali dia membunuh lelaki itu sekarang juga.

"Ok, baik-baik... aku keluar," dengan senyum penuh kemenangan sambil Melirik kearah Mello lelaki itu keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Tch! Siapa dia sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba ada di rumahku," Mello hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera mengganti baju.

"Kenpa kau masih juga disini?" Mello mendelik kearah lelaki tadi yang sekarang duduk di kursi makan. Tepat disebelahnya.

"Aku kan pengawalmu," dia menjawab seadanya sambil menyiapkan sepotong roti untuk Mello.

"Bertanya padamu hanya membuatku capek," dengan kasarnya Mello mengambil roti yang diberikan 'pengawalnya' itu.

"Aku adalah pangeran dari negeri langit yang dikutuk untuk tinggal selamanya di bumi dan mengabdi pada seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah kau," lelaki tadi mulai menjelaskan asal-usulnya.

"Hn, cerita bodoh macam apa itu?" dengan wajah yang muak, Mello menanggapi lelaki tadi.

"Biar kuceritakan dari awal agar kau tidak bingung,"

Mello hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Namaku Matt. Aku adalah putra mahkota pewaris tahta kerajaan langit. Tapi, aku harus bersaing dengan saudaraku yang bernama Light untuk menjadi orang nomor satu di kerajaan langit. Akhirnya, ayah meminta kami untuk berduel, siapa yang menang akan mewarisi tahta kerajaan, begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu, aku dan Light pun diberi waktu seminggu untuk berlatih mempersiapkan diri. Tapi, pada suatu hari, aku merasa bosan berlatih di wilayah kerajaan dan akhirnya aku datang ke bumi. Di suatu tempat di bumi akupun berlatih sambil melihat kegiatan orang-orang yang tinggal disini. Hingga suatu saat aku menemukan mesin game yang tergeletak di kursi taman, lalu aku bawa pulang ke kerajaan," Matt berhenti sejenak.

"Maksudmu, PSP itu?" Mello menunjuk kearah PSP yang masih tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ah, ya benar. Benda itu! Aku tertangkap basah oleh ayah ketika aku sedang memainkan benda itu. Ayah Sangat marah padaku karena aku membawa benda dari bumi ke kerajaan. Menurut leluhurku, kami warga kerajaan langit tidak boleh membawa benda dari bumi –apalagi menggunakannya, karena itu akan membawa petaka bagi seluruh kerajaan. Syarat agar kerajaan tidak terkena petaka adalah benda yang dibawa dari bumi tadi harus dibuang ke bumi beserta si pemiliknya," jelas Matt panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan ayahmu?" entah sadar atau tidak, Mello begitu penasaran dengan apa yang diceritakan Matt. Dia jadi ingat dongeng sebelum tidur.

"Dia marah padaku dan langsung memasukkanku kedalam PSP, lalu dia menyuruh pelayan disana yang bernama Misa untuk membuangku ke bumi. Saat itu juga, Misa turun ke bumi dan membuangku padamu," Matt terlihat agak kecewa.

"Tunggu, apa si pelayan yang bernama Misa itu berambut pirang?" tanya Mello.

"Ya, dia berambut pirang dan diikat dua. Kau mengenalnya?" jawab Matt.

"Ah, ya. Sepertinya yang memberikan PSP itu adalah pelayanmu," gumam Mello.

"Ya,"

"Uhm, apa sekarang Light sudah menjadi pemimpin kerajaan langit itu?" tanya Mello basa-basi.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Aku dikutuk tidak bisa berhubungan dengan kerajaan langit, sekarang aku murni jadi penghuni bumi," Matt menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Itu salahmu sendiri,"

"Tapi, benda itu benar-benar mengasyikan ya. Aku suka," Matt berbicara dengan cerianya.

"Huh," Mello mengambil air minum.

"Oh, ya. Siapa namamu?" tanya Matt.

"Panggil saja Mello," jawab Mello.

"Oh. Mello, ya. Matt dan Mello. Matt-Melo… hey, nama kita bagus juga bila disambungkan," Matt menepuk pundak Mello.

"Hm… iya, mungkin,"

"Kau ini apa?" tanya Matt.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu? Aku tentu saja manusia," alis Mello berkedut.

"Eh, maksudku pekerjaanmu. Pekerjaanmu apa?" Matt bertanya sekali lagi.

"Aku seorang detektif," singkat Mello.

"Detektif itu apa?"

"Aku malas menjawab," Mello melengos pergi meninggalkan Matt yang kebingungan.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru Matt.

"Pergi," jawab Mello.

"Hey, aku kan pengawalmu. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpaku," Matt menahan Mello.

"Ya, tapi apa kau akan pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Mello menunjuk Matt yang masih mengenakan pakaian kerajaan langitnya.

"Memangnya salah, ya?"

"Hh, kau akan dianggap orang gila!"

"Lalu aku harus pakai baju apa?" Matt kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Biar aku cari di lemari," Mello pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk memilihkan baju yang bisa dipakai Matt.

Beberapa menit Mello mencari baju yang cocok untuk Matt di kamarya, tapi dia tidak menemukan satupun. Mana mungkin Matt memakai pakaian sama persis seperti yang dipakai Mello. Akhirnya Menemukan pakaian Near yang tertinggal disini saat dia masih tinggal serumah bersama Mello. Mello pun mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Matt.

"Ini, pakailah," Mello melemparkan atasan dan bawahan berwana putih polos –milik Near pada Matt.

"Ng? Apa ini bagus?" Matt melihat-lihat baju itu.

"Hanya itu yang tersisa. Pakai saja," perintah Mello.

"Baiklah," dengan santainya Matt melepas satu persatu baju yang dipakainya didepan Mello.

"Hei, ganti baju di kamar! Jangan disini!" ujar Mello.

"Hm, lagi-lagi kau malu," Matt terkekeh dan masuk ke kamar yang terletak di sebelah kamar Mello untuk berganti baju.

"Sial!" umpat Mello.

5 Menit kemudian.

"Hei, apa ini tidak terlalu kekecilan?" Matt merasa aneh saat memakai baju itu.

Bisa dilihat, baju milik Near itu sempit sekali. Lengan baju dan celananya kependekan, atasannya pun terlalu sempit di dada bidang Matt.

Mello terkekeh melihatnya, sedangkan Matt memasang wajah tak suka. Kelihatannya mereka Sangat akrab, meskipun baru berbincang-bincang beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan 'chemistry'.

"Haha~ sudahlah, hanya ini yang aku punya. Kita sekarang beli baju untukmu saja," Mello mengajak Matt.

"Belanja?" Matt masih mematung didepan pintu kamar.

"Sudahlah, ikuti saja aku,"

Mereka berdua pun sampai di sebuah Mall terkenal di kota ini. Mello pun turun dari mobil dan melepas kacamata hitamya. Sedangkan Matt, dia masih didalam mobil karena tak suka dengan baju yang dikenakannya.

"Ayo keluar," Mello membukakan pintu untuk Matt.

"Untuk apa?" Matt malah bertanya pada Mello.

"Kita beli baju untukmu," Mello menarik tangan Matt agar 'anak dari langit' ini keluar mobil.

"Baiklah," Matt memutar matanya bosan.

Sepanjang mereka berjalan, naik lift dan memilih-milih baju, mereka terus diperhatikan oleh para pengunjung lain yang datang ke Mall itu. Mello yang agak risih menemani Matt memilih baju akhirnya menyuruh Matt memilih sendiri bajunya dan kemudian dia duduk di kursi tak jauh dari sana. Dan berkata pada Matt, jika dia sudah menemukan yang cocok maka segera datanglah menghampirinya.

Tak lama kemudian terlihat Matt membawa baju dan celana yang dia pilih. Yaitu, kaus stripes merah-hitam, vest bulu, dan celana jeans panjang.

"Kau yakin ingin membeli ini?" tanya Mello sambil melihat-lihat apa yang Matt pilih.

"Ya, modelnya bagus," ucap Matt.

"Lalu, apa kau tidak mau beli sepatu atau alas kaki yang lebih layak dari itu?" Mello meninjuk sandal Matt.

"Ng, benar juga. Baiklah, aku akan mencari alas kaki yang cocok. Aku juga mau membeli pelindung mata seperti punyamu, matahari disini benar-benar menyilaukan mata," ucap Matt sambil berlalu meninggalkan Mello.

"Dasar orang aneh," ucap Mello sambil tersenyum. Entah apa arti dari senyum itu.

"Tolong yang ini," ucap Mello pada penjaga kasir.

"Baik, Tuan," si nona itu pun segera menghitung berapa jumlah uang yang harus dibayar Mello untuk semua kebutuhan Matt, lalu membungkusnya dan diberikan pada Mello.

"Ini, bawa," Mello menyerahkan kantong plastik berisi baju dan sepatu itu pada Matt.

"Aku ingin memakainya sekarang. Baju yang kupakai ini tidak enak," Matt melihat sekeliling, berharap menemukan kamar pas untuk dia berganti baju.

"Disana," ucap Mello menunjukkan kamar pas.

"Ayo," Matt menarik tangan Mello dan menyeretnya.

"Kau ikut masuk, Mell," Matt menarik Mello ke ruang ganti itu.

"Kenapa?" Mello agak kaget.

"Bantu aku pegangi baju ini," Matt berhasil menyeret Mello masuk kedalam sana.

"Jangan bilang kau malu melihatku telanjang," ucap Matt santai sambil melepas kancing-kancing baju yang melekat dibadannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau berbicara begitu," ucap Mello tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearah Matt.

"Hahaha... Kau lucu, Mell," Matt mengambil kaus stripes merah-hitamnya yang ada di tangan Mello dan memakainya.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Mell', itu terdengar seperti nama perempuan," ucap Mello sambil memberikan celana jeans panjang milik Matt.

"Memang jika sekilas, kau terlihat seperti perempuan, Mell. Eh, Mello," Matt terkekeh. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali melihat ekspresi Mello. Pipinya pun terlihat agak memerah meskipun samar.

Setelah beberapa menit didalam kamar pas, Matt dan Mello pun keluar. Mello keluar dengan tampang aneh dan wajahnya agak merah, sedangkan Matt datang dengan penampilan baru. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Goggle putih dan berlensa orange-nya pun menghiasi rambut merahnya.

"Mello!" teriak seseorang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Mello mengenal suara itu. Ya, itu suara Lidner –rekan kerjanya.

'Mati aku!' batin Mello. Tentu saja, dia tidak mau siapapun tahu tentang keberadaan Matt, apalagi temannya.

"H-hai, Lidner," Mello menyapa balik Lidner.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Lidner menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hanya jalan-jalan. Aku agak penat setelah menyelesaikan kasus kemarin," jawab Mello.

"Dia siapa?" Bisik Lidner.

"Ah, dia temanku," ucap Mello "Namanya Matt,"

"Oh, Matt. Aku Lidner. Kau berasal darimana?" tanya Lidner sambil menjabat tangan Matt.

"Aku dari keraja- aww," Matt mengaduh saat Mello menginjak kakinya.

"Dia dari Inggris," jawab Mello.

"Oh, jauh juga, ya," ucap Lidner.

Mello dan Lidner pun bercakap-cakap, sedangkan Matt yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan merasa bosan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Baiklah, Mello. Aku duluan, ya," Lidner pamit pada Mello.

"Ya,"

"Matt, ayo kita- loh? Mana Matt?" Mello panik mendapati Matt tidak ada disebelahnya.

Jangan sampai dia hilang. Pikir Mello sambil terus mencari Matt kesana kemari. 'Tapi.. kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan anak ini? dia bukan siapa-siapaku,' batin Mello.

"Oy, Mello! Disini!" teriak Matt dari kejauhan.

"Kau kemana saja?" Mello berkacak pinggang saat Matt menghampirinya.

"Aku habis dari sana. Dan mendapatkan benda ini. Mereka bilang ini rokok," Matt menunjukkan batang rokok yang sedang dihisapnya.

"Bodoh! Rokok itu tidak baik buat kesahatan," Mello merebut batang rokok itu dari tangan Matt. Hendak membuangnya.

"Tapi rokok ini ternyata enak, Mello," Matt merebut kembali batang rokok itu.

"Keras kepala!" gumam Mello sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang dia parkirkan.

(Di dalam mobil)

"Eh, Mello. Aku kan pengawalmu," ucap Matt ditengah keheningan mereka berdua.

"Lalu?"

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku bisa mersakan ketakutanmu jika kau dalam bahaya," ujar Matt.

"Huh~ aku tidak percaya," Mello memutar matanya.

"Kau tidak percaya? Suatu saat, kau pasti akan menarik kembali perkataanmu itu," jelas Matt.

02:00 PM

"Panas sekali hari ini," gumam Mello sambil menyalakan AC ruangan.

"Mandi saja, pasti menyegarkan," ucap Matt yang sedang bermain PSP.

"Benar juga," ucap Mello dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Matt masih sibuk dengan PSP dan rokok yang terselip diantara bibirnya.

(Di kamar mandi)

Mello begitu menikmati mandi siang ini. Hawa diluar yang panas tak terasa selagi dia mandi. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh-gemuruh dari atap atau lebih tepatnya diatas tempat Mello sedang mandi.

Gruduk... grudukk

Suara itu terdengar lagi dan semakin keras. Mello menengadah keatas, dan saat itu pula langit-langit kamar mandi terlihat akan roboh. Mello yang takut tertimpa robohan langit-langit itu segera menghindar, tapi~

"Awas, Mello!" teriak Matt.

"Aaaawww," Mello berteriak saat tubuh Matt jatuh menimpa tubuhnya yang tak dibungkus apapun.

Sedangkan atap itu roboh tepat disebelah mereka.

"Le-lepaskan, Matt," ucap Mello pada Matt yang kini memeluk tubuhnya dan menindihnya.

"Tidak akan," Matt menyeringai.

"Aku sesak tahu!" bentak Mello.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku akan melepaskan ini jika kau melakukan pengakuan," bisik Matt.

"Pengakuan apa?" pikiran Mello makin kacau.

"Tadi kau tidak percaya bahwa aku bisa merasakan ketakutanmu saat kau ada dalam bahaya. Dan sekarang aku membuktikan bahwa aku bisa merasakannya dan dengan cepat aku menolongmu dari robohan atap ini, kan?" jelas Matt.

"Cih! Lalu, sekarang maumu apa?"

"Buatlah pengakuan bahwa kau percaya aku bisa melindungimu," bisik Matt lagi.

'Sialan,' umpat Mello dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Mulai detik ini, aku percaya pada 'anak langit' bernama Matt. Dia akan melindungiku dimanapun aku berada. PUAS?" bentak Mello.

"Hahaha~ Tunggu! Kenapa aku rasa detak jantungmu sangat cepat, ya Mello," ucap Matt sambil tetap berada diposisinya.

'Tentu saja jantungku berdetak cepat karena kau, bodoh!' gerutu Mello dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau masih menindihku, huh? Aku kan sudah buat pengakuan," Mello protes.

"Ya, memang benar. Tapi akau kurang puas dengan pengakuanmu," Matt memasang wajah se-manis mungkin.

"Lalu? Apa maumu?" tanya Mello.

"Bajuku terlanjur basah. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan saja," bisik Matt tepat di telinga Mello.

'Sial!' umpat Mello.

"Hey, hey! Kau mau apa, huh?" Mello membentak Matt.

"Jangan munafik, Mello!" bisik Matt dengan suaranya yang dibuat se-seksi mungkin.

Dan terjadilah sebuah peristiwa didalam kamar mandi dengan langit-langitnya yang roboh.

"Sial! 'anak langit' ini membuatku harus mandi dua kali," gerutu Mello sambil mengenakan handuknya.

**~THE END~**

PESAN MORAL (yang tak masuk akal):

Jadi detektif itu capek

Jangan mau menerima hadiah dari orang yang tak dikenal

Jangan izinkan orang tak dikenal masuk ke rumah (contoh akibat ada di ending fic ini)

Cokelat itu enak, rokok itu bahaya *ditabok matt*

AUTHOR AWESOME *ditabok seluruh author*

_Yakkk!_

_Akhirnya selesai juga~~~ senangya, bisa selesaiin fic ini heheh_

_Sesuai dengan yang aku bilang diatas, ini adalah fic re__quest-annya Jeevas Revolution beberapa abad yang lalu *pletakk*_

_Aku harap, Jeevas Revolution dan para readers sekalian memaklumi ke-awesome-an saya *buagh* ehhh~ maksu__dnya, memaklumi kekurangan dic ini xixixi piss ^^V_

_silakan RnR, CnC atau flame juga __boleh.. saya terima dengan lapang tennis dekat sekolah saya *kicked* XDDDD_

_Akhir kata, REVIEW please? ^o^/_


End file.
